Love of a mercenary
by serasmiwa
Summary: Reaper has a secret, a very deep, very dark secret. He needs to keep it hidden from Talon, or else the love of his life may be in danger... or not. BE ADVISED that this story contains explicit content. TracerxReaper and possible SombraxWidowmaker
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

* * *

 **Secret**

As good as Talon was at finding things and create chaos, there was one thing that they were not really good at, finding the Overwatch agents. Athena was a great system that changed and rewrote according to the threat, in other words, she was unhackable. Both Widowmaker and Sombra had tried to infiltrate Gibraltar but Athena stopped them every time. Talon's agents were charged with ending the omnics and restoring humanity back to what it once was, but Overwatch stood in their way, which was annoying. They constantly tried to get rid of the Overwatch agents or hack Athena to find their locations, but all seem futile.

However, one of Talon's agents, kept a huge secret from everyone else. The one agent that kept his life private, he was unhackable, according to Sombra, and very elusive; that agent was Gabriel Reyes, codename "Reaper"

Reaper was one of the most unstable agents in the Talon organization, not only because of the nature of his training, and his Overwatch past relation, but also because he was the only one they knew could easily turn everyone around and get them to fight for good, which for Talon was a problem, so in the end they gave free reign to the mercenary and only called him in when he was needed.

After the Volskaya Industries fiasco, Widowmaker, Sombra and Reaper were heading back to the ship that would take them back for healing and to deliver a report.

Ameliè, like always, would come closer to Reaper, wrapping her arm around his and smiling up at him, a gesture that was quickly rejected when Reaper turned to smoke and got away from her. Ameliè enjoyed teasing Reaper, she really liked him, he reminded her of her humanity and her life before Talon. Reaper was a lot like his dead husband. As they approached the tarmat, Reaper suddenly announced to both Ameliè and Sombra that he would not be returning to HQ for some time.

"Again on one of your mysterious escapades, chèrie?" Ameliè asked the masked man as she pressed her body, specially her chest against his arm.

"Oh shut it spider, mind your own business." He quickly rebuffed her and turned to smoke disappearing into the snowy day. Using her hook she moved towards him, trying to not let him go.

"Oh what is it, Ameliè? What could you possibly want!" Reaper asked as he turn back into a solid being.

With her fingers, Widowmaker started tracing the edges of his uniform that would leave little to the imagination when it came to his figure. "Oh you know what I want very well, cheriè!" she said as Reaper grabbed her hand and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her; she started blushing and smirked at him.

"Well, finally..." Ameliè started saying when he grabbed her by the chin and looked at her through his mask.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, spider" Reaper said as Widdowmaker's grin turned sour. "To me, you are nothing but an insect. You are not woman enough for me to be interested in. So stop spider, before you make me angy" he said as he turned to smoke and left. Ameliè looked as the black smoke cloud disappeared and sighed walking back towards the ship where Sombra was waiting.

"Let's go!" said Ameliè as Sombra directed her sigh to her, noticing she came back alone.

"Do you know where he goes off to, Mel?" Sombra asked the sniper as she wrapped her arm around her.

"I do not know, he leaves from time to time." Ameliè answered, moving Sombra's arm away from her, then turned to the girl as the ship began to take off and said "and don't call me Mel, Sombra, the name is Ameliè or Widowmaker, your choice!"

"Geez chica, relajate! I was just trying to make conversation, since you seem so interested in Reaper's whereabouts" said Sombra jokingly, but her smile turned upside down when Widowmaker looked at her with cold eyes.

Ameliè felt a huge pain on her heart again, she kept wondering about those escapades, what would he do, or who would he be with, she didn't know much more than his codename and his Overwatch past, and that annoyed her.

* * *

 **I know, is short and what not, but what did you think?**

 **Leave any positive feedback you may have.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: London

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

* * *

 **London**

London, UK - 48 hrs., later.

Through the night streets of London, the mercenary walked silently, keeping his head down, he hid his guns inside his trench coat and would wear his hood which prevented people from seeing who he was, his mask was tucked away in a safe place inside his coat; he usually was not the kind of person that would show his face, but knowing that Talon didn't know how he looked under the Reaper mask, he always deemed it safe to not wear it while off-duty, that way, they could never find him.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a building, a very nice 3 story high building in the middle of King's Row. Looking around to make sure he wasn't followed he opened the front door and stepped in.

As the door closed behind him, he pressed his head against it as he sighed, starting to slowly undo his coat, taking off his hood and hanging them neatly on the closet next to the entrance, his guns were nicely placed on a designated spot that he had in the same closet. His armor was a lot harder to take off, but he could easily do it.

As he finished, he closed the door to the closet quietly and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, opening it slowly he smiled to himself as he saw the one thing that could bring a smile to the face of the mercenary.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, dancing to her heart's content, was the woman that kept him alive. The woman that made Reaper smile to himself, no matter how silly or goofy she might be. He leaned against the frame of the door as he admired the barely dressed girl dancing around. She sang along the song playing on the radio and danced as she cooked something, when she suddenly realized that someone was on the door and jumped scared, fleeting to the other side of the room. Gabriel laughed and smiled at the funny scene.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your dancing and singing. I was quite enjoying it myself!" he said as the woman smiled and fleeted towards him, launching her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, he could feel the tears that ran down her cheeks and as she opened her eyes breaking the kiss he hugged her even closer.

"You are back, luv!" Lena Oxton, codename Tracer, said.

"I did promise that I would be back, did I not sweet girl?" Reaper said as he started to kiss her more, grabbing her by her ass and lifting her off the ground.

"I missed ya, luv!" Lena said as she returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shush now, I want… No, I need my woman" Reaper said as he laid Lena on the couch, lifting her shirt and playing with her body, moving his lips down to her collarbone, playing with her skin as he felt it curl under his touch. Looking up at her, he noticed how she had her head tossed back, moaning loudly at each touch he inflicted on her.

"I can see someone has missed me…" he said teasingly as he moved his hand between Lena's legs, looking up at her as their eyes locked on each other.

"Well, yeah luv! You were gone for so long… I started to fear for your life" said Lena as her voice turned to moans mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Hey… hey little one, what's wrong? What's with the waterworks?" Reaper said as Lena launched her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"It's nothin' luv, just happy to have you back in my arms…" she said then moved her hand down to undo his pants, sticking her hand inside his pants to feel his manhood already firm and ready for action. "And between my legs."

The mercenary smiled as he felt her hands around his cock and quickly pulled down his pants, pressing his member against her eager lips that made him overly excited. "Oh, how I missed you, Lena! My love!" he said as he pushed inside of her, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist with more strength than before. Kissing her lips and playing with her breasts as ke kept pumping inside of her, feeling the desire and need for release build up inside of his body, until finally both came at the same time. Lena's eyes locked on his, feeling the scars all over his face, the detailed and very damaging side effects of the explosion.

"I love you, Gabriel. Don't leave me again, please." said Lena as she kissed him deeply and with such passion.

"I cannot promise that, not forever love. But for now, I'm yours" he said as he held her body close to his, feeling her perfect skin against his body, eventually falling asleep against her chest.

* * *

 **So? What did you think?**

 **Next one will be longer, so hope you like it.**

 **Leave any positive feedback you may have.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: First time

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

* * *

The next morning…

I woke up next to her, feeling her body resting quietly on top of mine, her hair tickling my chest gently but still making me weirdly comfortable. I couldn't help but look down at her and remember how she and I started, how my relationship with this young woman began, all those years ago, back when I was still not with Talon.

 **First time**

I remember the first time I saw her, that 26 years old magnificent woman, the way she smiled regardless of how terrible the situation may be. I was still human, a simple man looking to make the world a better place, regardless of how and who stood in our what. After Morrison was selected as Overwatch hero and spoke person I allowed myself to be sent to the shadows of the Overwatch covert operations, Blackwatch.

As the organization grew, I was introduced to her, that perfect woman; being on Blackwatch was very different to leading Overwatch, it was all in the shadows, no fame and no glory; but there was one thing I always appreciated; every time I finished an assignment and came back to HQ to deliver my report, she would always be there. Every time, after delivering my report, she would always run and greet me with that smile and some kind of treat that she had decided to bake; although, for the most part… they sucked, it was the intention that counts.

At first, I would always rebuff her, I usually tend to be mean and push people away, but admired her from afar, wondered how someone that went through so much, could remain so positive. She was different… Every time I showed up again, she would greet me with the same smile and a new batch of some kind of baked good.

One day, finally, I decided to try and be nice to her: "Oh come on, luv! Get a biscuit! Made 'em me-self." she said with that smile, I grabbed one of the biscuits and tasted it… and I could not believe how bad they were! I tried to mask it by turning my head away but when I looked into her eyes and the smile she donned on her face full of wonder and happiness I smiled and said "Yummy! Thanks Lena" she then suddenly hugged me.

In that moment, I could feel all kinds of emotions running through my body, her chest pressed against mine, I could feel it, as well as that thing Winston had built her. I got out of the trance as she whispered something in my ear "Now we are friends, right Reyes?" she said, pulling away from the hug and visibly blushing.

"Yes Lena, we are friends." I said smiling and lifted her head by the chin, so that she would look at me, saying "And call me Gabriel"

"Well good, love!" said Lena as she turned away and blinked far from me fast.

After she went away, I realized that I felt a rush of energy run through my body, it's been awhile since that happened, being a military man, I was always supposed to remain leveled and I taught myself how to remain cold when it came to the female gender, regardless of my age and knowing how much the age difference was, I felt something for that woman.

Time passed and every time I visited the HQ to deliver reports or get new assignments I would go out of my way to visit her. Sometimes she was in the kitchen cooking, at other times, she was in her room, reading something or watching a silly film; and some others she was out on assignment and I was unable to see her smile or call me 'luv', which brought me great joy. Lena and I grew closer, to a point that when I visited she would blink to hug me tightly.

We spent hours talking about everything and nothing, she told me about how lonely it was for her after she got dissociated from her own timeline. Not being able to feel other people and knowing she could disappear at anytime. I told her about my military career and how I became the man I was today, we shared lost love, heartbreak and sad stories as well as happy times. Slowly I started to notice her more as a woman than a girl. And I could feel her getting closer to me.

One particular day, both the Overwatch and the Blackwatch team appeared in HQ at the same time, not planned or anything, we were simply there. My former best friend Morrison and I crossed paths that day and nodded in acknowledgement of each other, a courtesy nod above anything else, we sat in that waiting room keeping silent and not saying a word to one another, trying to avoid eye contact; suddenly I saw a spark of blue light passed quickly feeling the sofa in which we sat move that's when I noticed someone sitting between us. It was Lena.

"Cheers Capt'n! And Hi Gabriel" Lena said in that sweet tone of hers. Morrison smiled and patted her on the head "What did you prepare today, little one?" he said wrapping his arm around her waist. For some reason that made me upset; I could feel my face turning into a frown of anger and jealousy. I immediately stood and said "Please excuse me, I need water" I didn't even look at them, I simply grabbed my things and walked out.

"Wait luv…" I could hear her call me, but I didn't care. I went to the kitchen, left my coat and hat on one of the chairs and grabbed a glass of water. While still in my hand, I angrily hit the table, which caused the glass to break while in my hand; I didn't notice it until a hand grabbed it and took me out of the trance abruptly.

"Geez love, what've you done?" My heart stopped for a moment, but I was still angry at her and quickly got my hand away from her. "Nothing that concerns you Lena" I said, grabbing my coat and leaving the room; however she blinked in front of me and grabbed my hand again.

"You cannot leave when your hand is that badly injured, luv. Let me fix it up for you!" she said smiling at me. "Lena, get away from me. I mean it. I can handle it!" I said angrily looking at my coat. Suddenly I could feel a hand on my shoulder; it was Morrison. "We are being called in, come on Reyes."

I looked at my former friend and with my coat covered the wound. "Please excuse us Lena" he said to her. I looked at her and for the first time I saw sadness in her eyes, even though she was smiling. "No problem Capt'n." she said and turned away from us, blinking away from us.

During the meeting, all I could think of was that sadness in her eyes, how she tried to mask it in front of us, but she was unable to. The meeting was about a covert operation in which both teams would have to cooperate. I was not too thrilled about working with Morrison on this assignment, but orders were orders.

"So… how do you want to do it?" I asked Morrison.

"Wow. you asking me how I would like to proceed? Blackwatch has changed you Reyes." he said smiling.

"Shut it! Just tell me who you want and we can work on this together." I said angrily.

Morrison laughed as we sat down and laid down the strategy plan. It was quite simple. I was to take care of the defense and backup of the Overwatch team. I didn't mind it, I just wanted to get away from him quickly to go talk to Lena.

"So, that's it. We will start in 72 hours. At 0400." Morrison said.

"Roger Captain, see you then" I acknowledged and nodded at him. I watched him walk out of the room and I looked down at my hand, I still needed to clean it up.

I went to the kitchen first, to try and clean it there, it was then that I saw Lena wearing a long t-shirt that barely covered the necessary parts of her body but left me wanting to see more. Usually she would be wearing pants or her uniform in case she just got back from a mission, this was the first time I saw her in something so deliciously indecent. I noticed her trying to wash something in the sink.

Closing the door, she turned around and blushed as she realized how she was dressed. "Oh hey… I just got my pants stained with your blood. I was cleaning up here, since you don't let me fix your hand" she said as I dropped my jacket on the floor and walked up to her.

I was no longer in control of my body or my actions, all I knew was that I needed to see her smile, so I walked to the table, sat down on a chair and smiled at her "Could you please help me fix my hand? I hurt myself." I said as I noticed her smile appear on her face. Blinking everywhere to get things from all over the place finally sitting down on the table, grabbing my hand and cleaning it carefully.

Her hands were so soft, almost unreal. I tried to remember the last time I was with a woman that I held dear to me but couldn't think of anyone, all I could think of was the girl sitting next to me fixing my hand.

"All done luv! But I would recommend you stay here today, Doctor Ziegler is coming over in the morning and she could do a much better job than me." she said as she started putting everything back in place. I could not take my eyes of her, the way she moved, how her hands placed everything in it's place so perfectly, how the over-energetic girl suddenly didn't seem like a girl anymore.

As she was about to stand up and blink away to place everything back in place, I could feel my hand reaching for her arm, grabbing her hard. Lena looked at me and when I saw her face, that's when I realized that she was blushing. We stood like that for a few seconds, looking at each other, until she broke the silence "Yes…?" she said as she was interrupted by my lips on hers. The sound of the medicine box falling all over the floor and the screeching of the chair could be heard in the background as I kissed the woman I have wanted for a very long time.

As we broke off the kiss, she opened her eyes and looked at me, her cheeks burning red and completely flustered by the interaction, my eyes meeting hers and smiled, realizing that I was holding her off the ground, I gently placed her on the floor and said "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I…"

She pulled me by my shirt and wrapped her arm around me, interrupting me with her lips on mine. I smiled as I kissed her back, lifting her again off the ground by her ass, feeling the roundness of it, how firm and delicious she felt against my body, she wrapped her legs around my waist and moved us both to the kitchen counter, placing her ass on top of it.

Breaking the kiss, I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Darling, do you know what we are doing? Are you sure about this? You do know that I'm over 30 years older than you, right?" she nodded and pulled my body closer to hers with her legs. "I understand love, but I frankly don't give a damn" she kissed me once again, with more lust and desire as before. "Age is just a number, right luv?" I nodded and like that I let my hand move freely under her shirt, feeling her perfect round breasts in my hand.

She sighed and tossed her head back, smiling as she used her hands to pull me closer to her, kissing me with more passion than before, using my hands I began to move down her chest, feeling the skin on her abdomen but finding it difficult due to her accelerator getting in the way. I broke the kiss and looked down at the thing that kept her in this timeline, oh how I wished I could just see her without it, but I knew the drill.

"Luv, everything ok?" she asked me taking me out of the trance, looking up at her I smiled and moved my hands between her legs, parting her underwear and invading her sweet and tender pussy, she moaned, her face and expression changing as I began to move my fingers, teasing her, enjoying every single one of the noises that came out of her gorgeous mouth.

Pulling away from her, I moved my hands to undo my own pants, releasing my member that I guided directly to her labia, teasing her even further. She looked at me and smiled, one of the most lustful looks I had ever seen, something that looked quite out of character for a sweet woman like her, but still made me want more. Pulling her closer to the edge of the counter until she was in the perfect position.

Looking at her I asked one last time "Are you sure about this, Miss Oxton… Lena?"

She nodded and I smiled as I pushed deep inside of her, she wrapped her legs around me and held me close, resting her chin on my shoulder she began moaning as I moved inside her, her moans were perfectly audible against my ear, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against mine, I smiled and began kissing her neck, she reacted to this combination of thrusts and kisses by tossing her head back and moaning louder. In that moment, I remembered where we were and whispered against her ear "shhhh darling, someone might hear us and step into the kitchen unannounced."

She giggled between her moans and smiled at me, moving her body to look at me, smiling she kissed me as she began to move meeting my thrusts, I could feel my body reaching limit and her excitement as she kissed me more and more, using her arms to pulls my body closer to hers she broke the kiss when we both reached climax and came very hard, tossing her head back and screaming, forcing me to place my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

We remained embraced and semi-naked in the kitchen for a moment, basking in each other's desire and happiness, she looked at me and smiled. "Do you know how much I have been wanting to do that with you Gabriel?" she said.

I started laughing and then I kissed her. "Oh darling, you were not the only one." I said as I started getting dressed again. That was the first time I had Lena, I had tasted the sweetness of her skin and I could not get enough.

"So, you said something about staying here, darling?" I asked as I looked at her intently while she put her clothes back on.

"Yes luv, the doc will be here tomorrow to heal you up." She said as she blinked towards me and pinned me against the chair, resting her knee on my leg. "Wanna stay in me room tonight, luv? There's no one in HQ tonight." She smiled and kissed my lips quickly.

I nodded and followed her to her room.

* * *

 **So? Did you like this one?**

 **Leave any positive feedback you may have in the comments.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Semi-normal life

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

* * *

 **Semi-normal life**

I remained there, sitting on the edge of the couch as Lena slept silently besides me. I rested my face on my hand and sighed, feeling the scars on my face, a constant reminder of both the tragedy of being a covert agent of Overwatch and the reality of having to become a masked man.

Lena rested peacefully on the couch, her bare body and light skin seemed to shine as the sunbeams reached her perfectly from across the room, it was such a sight and quite a delight to see, the little particles floating on the beam seemed to keep me in trance until that dreaded sound of Athena's call interrupted my concentration and admiration of my woman.

The communicator was on the adjoining room, I grabbed a pair of jogging pants that i kept on the living room, pulled the blanket on top of Lena's ass and went to the office. There the communicator kept on beeping, calling over and over. If course it was the ape, I really didn't like him much, he was obnoxious but I also remember how he was the reason why I still had Lena. In the end, he was the one that gave the green light for our relationship to move forward, and for that I am ever so grateful.

I clicked on the screen being greeted by a weird looking artefact, those that Winston would usually keep around. "Lena, you hear me!?" The ape said as i sighed. "Sorry Winston, she is still sleeping. It's Reyes." I answered.

As the camera adjusted and I was greeted with the face of the big ape with glasses, he smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, well good. I'm glad you made it back alive Reyes. Anything to report regarding the Talon situation? You were in Volkskaya, right?" He asked.

"Yes Winston, Volkskaya is secured, Sombra has infiltrated Talon and has managed to convince the head of Volkskaya to be her 'friend' as she so nicely puts it. Also, Zarya has been contacted by their CEO. Morrison's plan is working perfectly" I told the Ape.

"Good, good. I'm glad you got back safe, Lena was really worried about you, you know her." He said as she cleaned his glasses.

"Yes, well... I always apologize but it pains me to leave her when I have work to do. Perhaps one of these days, we won't have to worry about this anymore and both Lena and myself may be able to retire" i said as I saw how he laughed and smiled.

"Trust me, is what we are all working towards" he said and smiled, waving at the screen, which I found a bit odd until I felt a couple of arms wrapping around my neck.

"Hey Win! How's it goin' luv?" Lena asked as she rested her face against my shoulder, pulling me closer to her.

"Good… Good Lena. Hey, now that I got you both here, I have news for you both." The ape said as Lena placed a kiss on my cheek and I nodded to him.

"Morrison has signed off on your relationship; I guess he finally has come to accept it." Lena's face lit up as she heard Winston's news, turning my face to kiss me.

"... Stop with the kissing Lena! Not professional! Athena, make sure you erase this piece from the call" he said. "Noted Winston, I will erase this from the log." Athena's mechanic voice answered and we broke off the kiss.

"Ok so... Good news. Reyes and Lena, you both will be inactive for at least 6 months. Morrison and Dr. Ziegler are going to be handling the information Sombra has fed us. It will be a long process, and thanks to Volkskaya's information and tech, we will be able to finish with Talon for good, and you will be welcomed back into Overwatch as a hero, Reyes." He said.

"Wow... Six months. Do we have to stay in London for the time being? Or can we go to a different place?" I asked.

"Well, no. It's best you stay in London. Zenyatta will be looking after you and Bastion is close by, as well as Genji. So you will be safe. I would recommend you enjoy your time together, who knows when you will be able to have this much time again" he said as i pulled Lena in for a kiss.

"Time is a gift, you shouldn't waste it" he said. "Anyway, gotta run. You two stay safe, if anything changes, I'll be contacting you."

"Understood, luv'. You also be safe and tell everyone in Gibraltar that we'll see them soon. Gotta dash." Lena said as she stood for a moment blinking fast towards the living room. "Thank you Winston, I promise she will be safe, forever" I said as I watched her leave.

"I know that, your time froze when you sort of… died." He said.

"And for that I am forever thankful, my time is frozen, yes. But I am alive" I said.

"Well, yes. The only way Ziegler was able to bring you back to life was through a series of very questionable procedures, but thanks to that and the stabilizer that I built for you, you are able to live, practically forever. So at least I know you can understand Lena's condition, the woman that got dissociated from time and the man who is frozen in time... Quite the pair you two." Winston said, while sipping on a cup of tea. "Anyway, gotta go, will talk to you later"

I sat there, on the black chair, resting my back against the chair, tossing my head back, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh, feeling how my body relaxed and a smile drew on my face, whispering against the air "six months... Six months with her!" Letting out a laugh as I opened my eyes; seeing her walk in with some bagels, coffee and jam on a tray.

I stood up quickly, taking the tray away from her and placing it on the desk, turning back to her and pulling her close, lifting her body off the ground as I spinned her. "Gabriel! Stop! What are you doing!?" Lena asked as I let her down on the floor, pulling her closer and kissing her lips passionately.

"Six months love!" I said with a wide grin on my face. "Six months of you and me, a semi-normal life" I said, laughing as I pulled her close. "Six months of not worrying… not worrying about you, and if you are safe or not. This is fucking awesome!" I pulled her in for another kiss, this time grabbing her by her ass and lifting her off the ground, moving towards the living room again, dropping her on the couch.

Lena looked at me as her body fell to the couch; grinning at the sight I placed my knee between her legs at the edge of the couch, seeing how she would lift herself up by her forearms, kissing me deeply.

"Six months of me, having my woman, loving you over and over" i said as the kiss broke off, feeling her pulling me by my pants and wrapping her legs around me. "What cha waitin' for then, luv'? She said as she pulled my pants down, letting my cock bounce free from my pants, moving closer to her body, teasing her lower lips with it, feeling her juices cover my cock, making me go crazy, wanting her more and more until I could not hold it any longer.

"Here I go love!" I said as I pushed deep inside of her pussy, feeling how her nails sunk in my skin, her legs wrapping around my waist pulling me further inside, her head tossed back as she moaned loudly, wanting to get more and more. Each moan that escaped her lips made me shiver and want her even more and for the first time, we would be able to get a some-what semi normal life… together… and that thought kept me happy and made me want Lena even more.

She placed her hands against my chest, feeling my body's imperfections being caressed by those soft, beautiful hands, her pussy tightening more and more around me as we both started moving faster and faster, feeling how the desire overtook us and made us give into pleasure, that pleasure that only Lena and I shared.

* * *

 _[Meanwhile… Back at Talon]_

"My, my, my… Mr. Reaper, that's quite a secret to have under your belt, covert operative… And what a past… I'm gonna have fun with this one." Sombra said as she laughed to herself, moving her finger to the screen where an old picture of Reyes and Tracer, having a moment to themselves in the previous Overwatch HQ. Sombra smirked and pointing with her index finger she said "Boop!" as she clicked the nose of Tracer.

'This lovely, little lady may be the key to what Widowmaker wants… a way into Reaper's heart.' Sombra thought to herself as Amelié walked into the room, immediately changing the picture on the screen.

"Heya Amelié! Did you need something?" Sombra asked.

"No, Sombra. I do not." Widowmaker said as she moved to get something from the kitchen.

"Have you heard anything from Talon about our next move?" Sombra asked.

"Oui! They said we need to stay put… Overwatch has gone quiet again… So I guess is back to pretending we are normal." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch.

"Well, I'm sure something will come up soon" Sombra said as she moved closer to Widowmaker, smiling as she looked down at her… booping her on the nose, but before she could do something, Sombra vanished and left the room.

'Perhaps our next assignment will be her… or Reyes… Who knows?" Sombra thought to herself as she went to her room.

* * *

 **I know, I've been bad and wasn't able to update until now… I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please leave any positive feedback you may have.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories, Locket and Friends

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

* * *

 **Memories, Lockets and Friendship.**

Contrary to what the Overwatch agents thought, Talon did not disclose their HQ location to all its operatives, being the secretive organization they were and the amount of people they hired, Talon tended to be a little paranoic and feared that any of the operatives they hired would betray them to save their own skin; in the end, all they hired were mercenaries, men and women whose loyalty went to the highest bidder.

For more specialized operatives, whose loyalty has already been proven, Talon did provide safe houses. Amelie (codename: Widowmaker) and Sombra lived in an apartment assigned to them by Talon. It was a three bedroom piece right in the middle of El Dorado, heavily guarded by Los Muertos' gang that ruled the town. For the most part both Sombra and Widowmaker kept to themselves rarely going out as per Talon's orders, food was delivered to them constantly, a housekeeper kept the place up and they had all commodities they could possibly ask for. Their orders were very explicit, they were not supposed to leave or take part of any festivities that happened to be going on around them, yet again, that didn't stopped Sombra from going out at certain times, it was Mexico in the end and Sombra loved it, it reminded her of the life she had to give up.

Two months have passed since the Volkskaya incident and Reaper's departure, Sombra kept toying with the image of Reaper and Tracer that she had found during her routine searches, on this particular day, Dia de los Muertos, Sombra was particularly excited and getting ready to get out. She was looking through her things, fixing herself an outfit and getting her makeup on, changing her look to match that of the town. Amelie, on the other hand, was looking out the window, as always, keeping her right hand against her chest, always closed, always with a sad expression on her face.

Unlike Sombra, Amelie did not remember anything before joining Talon. All she remembers is being an assassin. It was after King's Row where she left Tracer fend for herself with her broken stabilizer, she got on the ship, being greeted by Reaper who handed her over a small locket.

"Hey Widow" he said. "Found this the other day, it has your name on it, so I guess it's yours." Placing in her hands the little silver necklace.

Amelie looked at the locket and noticed her name was indeed engraved in the piece of jewelry, opening it with care she found a picture of a man and her… except she wasn't Widowmaker, she looked like a normal human being. This discovery puzzled her and shook her to the core, but being the cold assassin that Talon had created, she masked it good.

* * *

 _ **[El Dorado, Mexico… 2 months later…]**_

"Cheer up Chica! It's Dia de los Muertos! Best day of the year, and we are here in Mexico to celebrate! Come on Amelie!" Said Sombra, trying to cheer the sniper up.

"Just go Sombra, I'm not big on celebrating the dead..." Said Amelie. "... I don't even know if I have or had someone to miss or celebrate." She muttered under her breath, closing her fist tighter as Sombra's expression turned visibly concerned, taking off her Calavera mask she sat down next to Amelie.

"Chica, something must be wrong... You keep that expression on your face, always grasping that thing on your hand... If we are going to be partners you have to start trusting me more, I mean we both know I can totally hack your past, but you are my friend… so I haven't. So tell me, what's got you so down?" Sombra asked as she reached out for Widowmaker's hand, feeling how cold she was.

"I do not have to share anything, chérie! Yes, we are partners. But that doesn't mean I owe you anything. I have no friends, spiders have no friends." Said Amelie as she stood up really fast, dropping something from her hand in the process, her face turned white as she felt her grip loosen around the item, trying to catch it on the way down, only to notice it was Sombra who had caught it.

Launching fast for the hacker, she shouted: "Give it back Sombra!" Amelie demanded as Sombra turned invisible and moved far from her, looking around trying to find her, she didn't have her enhancement gear so she felt useless, Amelie's expression turned visibly angry as she started to hear Sombra's voice reading outloud, remaining invisible to her.

"Tout ma vie, je t'aime Amélie, G.L." Said Sombra as she turned visible again, facing Amelie again who had turned angry at her. "How dare you, Sombra!?" Said Widowmaker as she threw a punch at her, that Sombra successfully evaded.

"Relajate Chica!" Said Sombra.

"Don't you dare to tell me to relax you... You... Pute! This is personal, I told you not to meddle in my life... I don't want anyone to meddle in my life!" She yelled as tears began running down her cheeks.

Sombra extended her hand offering Widowmaker the locket she had dropped. "Do you know who this "G.L." person is?" Sombra asked.

Amelie quickly tooked the locket and pulled it close to her body, closing her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from running down her eyes, shaking her head at Sombra. "No, I have no idea. But it has my name. I have been trying to find out who it is for years." She said.

"You know..." Said Sombra as she pulled Amelie by the chin towards her face. "If you could learn to trust in me more, I could have already tried to find out for you." Sombra said as she kissed her nose.

"What are you talking about, Darling?" Amelie said as she moved Sombra's hand away from her face.

"Chica! I'm the biggest, baddest, most awesome hacker in the whole world! There's no one that can hide from me… well Except that bitch of a system Athena… hate her." Said Sombra.

"So, you are saying you could find out who this person is? And who I was before Talon?" said Amelie.

"Chica, if you want, I can find out who did this to you!" Sombra said and smiled.

Amelie's expression turned different, her grip on the locket had softened and she turned to look at Sombra with different eyes.

"Fine Cherie, you win." Said Amelie as she offered Sombra the locket.

"Don't worry about it. You ate all the family I have now. I have to take care of you." Said Sombra as she closed Amelie's hand with the locket still inside.

"Just beware my dear Widow, you may not like what I find." Said Sombra.

"Je sais, Sombra" said Amelie. "I still want to find out."

Sombra bend down and grabbed two masks, handing one over to Amelie. "Come on chica, is Dia de los Muertos, and we have no work. Let's go out and enjoy!" said Sombra.

Grabbing the mask form Sombra's hand, Amelie placed it on her face and grabbing Sombra's hand. "Ok, let's go Cherie!"

"I think it's best we safe keep your locket, give it to me, I'll go put it in my secret locker." Said Sombra. Amelie gave her the locket, smiling at the hacker.

"Be right back!" said Sombra.

* * *

 _ **[Inside Sombra's Room]**_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

"Sombra!?" said Winston.

"Yes, yes. I don't have much time." Said Sombra.

"What is it?" said Winston.

"Amelie has begun to trust me, she gave me the locket. Morrison's plan is on track. We might be able to destroy Talon and bring Amelie back sooner than expected." Said Sombra.

"Great!" said Winston.

"Also… I found a picture of Reaper and Tracer…. Got anything to say about that, Mono?" asked Sombra.

"Stop it Sombra, Reaper is none of your business. Just forget what you saw." Said Winston angrily.

Sombra giggled and smiled to herself. "I'm just asking… they do seem awfully comfortable with each other." Said Sombra.

"Just stick to the plan, you'll get the access to the Talon database as promised, and you will be able to bring Los Muertos down and avenge your family. As promised." Said Winston.

"Geez! ¡Qué delicado! Relax Mono! I'll stick to plan. Sombra out." Said Sombra as the door opened.

"Prêt, Cherie?" asked Amelie.

"¡Oh si! ¡Vamonos! ¡Es tiempo de fiesta! Party-time Chica!" said Sombra as she and Widow went out to the party below.

* * *

 _What is Sombra's end game? And what does she want from Reaper and Tracer?_

* * *

 **So, yes… based on some comments made to me by some friends who reviewed the story I decided to explore a little more of Sombra and Widowmaker's background stories in this fanfic, which may or not affect the TracerXReaper ship, but seemed interesting, plus some girl on girl love is always good. :P**

 **Please leave any positive feedback you may have.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Deals and Secrets

**I do not claim ownership of characters in this story, I simply used them to create a story.**

 _ **I will address this once and only once… I do know what the cannon relationship and orientation of Tracer is, I am a big supporter of the LenaXEmily pairing (as well as tracerxWidowxEmily, and other variations), however I still like the fact that fanfics and fanart allow creativity to run wild, in my case I enjoyed the idea of someone so cold like Reaper paired with the hyperactive Lena… I did considered stopping the fanfic several times (mostly because of how some people react when they don't like something), but I have gotten good feedback and a solid fan-follower base for this particular pairin and story; so I will continue this fic and hopefully carry it until the end.**_

 **Thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deals and Secrets**

It was New Year's day, three months have passed since the Volkskaya incident, Reaper was awoken by the stream of light coming from between the drapes in his bedroom, he was trying to move his body but the weight of the woman he loved rested on his chest, smiling down at her, caresing her now long hair softly and moving his hands down her back, moving up and down to caress her skin, slowly teasing the nape of her neck, feeling against his body how she shifted her body in response to his hands, smiling while pressing his nose against her hair and closing his eyes for a moment, feeling how Lena moved under him.

"Stop!" Mumbled a barely awake Lena in response to Gabriel's touch.

Reaper smiled to himself and continued to move his hands up and down her naked body, feeling the small on her back and moving back up to her nape, teasing her even more.

"Nuuuuuuu" Lena mumbled once more as she moved her hand.

Once again Reaper smiled and continued his teasing of her body, only this time he moved one of his hands under him to caress the side of her body, feeling the way her breasts pressed against his body, caressing one of them slowly as his other hand continued to tease her nape.

In response to this new development, Lena couldn't stay down anymore, using her hands to lift herself up, she looked Reaper in the eyes trying to look menacing, but instead he placed his index and thumb under her chin and brought her close for a kiss on the lips as his other hand moved down to caress her now free breasts.

As the kiss parted and Reaper opened his eyes to look at Lena, she smiled and hugged him close, pressing her body against his and nuzzling his neck, nibbling a little on his shoulder.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you luv, especially when you do things like this." Kissing him once again as Reaper shifted her body under his, caressing her breast and feeling her legs parting and wrapping around his body, smiling against the kiss as he pressed his already firm member against her lower lips, feeling her excitement and barely able to contain himself, he buried himself deep inside the woman he loved so dearly, feeling her chest rise up as her head was tossed back letting a loud moan as she dug her nails on his arms, a clear indication of how much she loved when he did that.

Moving down to kiss her lips Reaper began moving faster and faster as Lena's whimpers intensified, her legs wrapped around his waist trying to contain her excitement, her mouh gave way to his tongue and slowly she woke up and let her passion run wild, moving her body under him to match his rhythm, her hands gripping the sheets to her sides intensily as he slowly brought her to climax.

"Oh fuck... Fuck... Luv" Lena moaned as Reaper started kissing her breasts, feeling his tongue teasing her nipples, looking down at him as he looked up, feeling his desire for more, she used her eyes to call him up and claim her mouth once again.

"Gonna cum luv, you are... You... Oh fuck..." Lena moaned as she started climaxing, feeling how he pulled her up, hugging her as he released his load inside of her, forcing her to toss her head back and pull his body close as she came again with him, smiling and kissing him again.

"Oh Gabriel, the things you do to me" she said as he held her close, nuzzling her neck and smiling against it.

"So… this was the big secret?" a voice came from the other end of the room, making Tracer pull the covers and Reaper freeze in his tracks, he felt a shiver up his spine like he had never felt before, that voice… he knew it so well and for the first time in a long time, he was afraid to turn around. Lena held Reaper close as she realized the fear reflected on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lena shouted as she held Reaper's head close to her chest, he remained in the catatonic state as Lena kept caressing it, pressing it close to hers.

The figure came into the light, materializing under a purple light.

"Sombra! What the hell are you doing here?" Lena asked, still not letting go of Reaper.

"Si, that's me chica…. So, tell me... How long has this…" mimicking to the couple in bed. "been going on?" Sombra said smirking.

"That is none of your business, you are supposed to be following Amelie…and just how did you manage to get here? Winston never told anyone about us… it's classified information."

"Please chica! Classified is a term that my vocabulary does not cover… Athena is good, but I'm Sombra and I am WAY better… I discovered this just before Volskaya" showing Lena the picture of her and Reaper in the kitchen at Watchpoint Gibraltar… the security image Athena had taken and Winston had kept a secret.

Lena gasped and held Reaper even closer. "That was supposed to be eliminated! How did you come about it!? TELL ME!" Lena demanded as she got distracted when Reaper unmaterialized and moved in front of Sombra, materializing his hand around her neck, pushing her against the wall and lifting her off the ground.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Sombra?" he asked.

"¡Ay por favor! El Señor Misterio goes away into darkness constantly, refuses to get in touch with her covert operative for months and still you expect me to not try and find out your secrets? You should know better!" Sombra said trying to get away from Reaper's grip.

Reaper didn't know what to say, but he certainly knew what to do, pulling Sombra even further up the ground and tightening his grip around her neck. "Tell me what's to stop me from ending your life… chica?" Reaper asked sarcastically.

Sombra's hand kept trying to get Reaper to let her go, her feet moved more and more as she slowly felt her life drifting away, Reaper smiled as he watched Sombra fighting and struggling to get air, chuckling and enjoying every moment until he felt a hand grab his face, moving it to his side, his eyes meeting with Lena's as she tried to calm him down.

"Let her go, luv" Lena pleaded as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Reaper, hearing a gasp for air coming from the side as Sombra fell to the ground.

"Look, all I wanted was to know you were on my side… I want Amelie back as much as I want Lumerico to pay for what they did to me and my country… and your lies were not a good sign… so I did my research… Now I am sorry if that hurt you, but the secret is safe with me… Winston and Athena were the ones that kept the images… I was the one that erased them from their system… I own the only copy known to man." Sombra said.

"What do you want for it, Sombra?" Reaper asked.

"Simple… Trust. Nothing more." Sombra said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked as she held Gabriel's hand.

Sombra sat on the lounge chair in the left-hand corner of the room. "I know the nature of your relationship, in exchange for me erasing the pictures and evidence of your relationship… I want you and Reaper to help me infiltrate Lumerico, I have to get information that would help me bring them down; and with your help… this will be much easier." She said smiling while playing with her nails.

Reaper looked at Lena and sighed, but before he could answer he heard Lena's voice.

"Deal!" Lena said. "But I have one condition." Lena said.

Sombra smiled and stopped playing with her nails. "Name it, chica"

"I want you to hack Talon and make it look as if Reaper had died in action, therefore letting him out of his Talon contract" Reaper looked down at Lena with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" He said.

"I want to retire Gabriel… I want us to be happy and live a somewhat normal life… Sombra can help us achieve that, we would just need to help her." Lena said as she looked up at Reaper and smiled.

"Damn… you little genius" Reaper said as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Entonces…. Do we have a deal?" Sombra asked interrupting the kiss.

"Deal… but you have to kill Lena too. We can eliminate each other and disappear forever." Reaper said.

"Trato hecho… See you later lovebirds. I'll be contacting you with the details… the heist will be in 4 months… be prepared." Sombra said as she vanished leaving them alone once again.

"Semi-normal life… huh?" said Reaper looking down at Lena who dropped the sheets that covered her body, making his smirk and lick his lips. "Oh Miss Oxton… you never cease to amaze me."

* * *

 **Please leave any positive feedback you may have.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
